worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Centaur
Centaurs are the people of the Forgotten Forest, with a Human-like head, torso and arms joined to a horse's body. They are their own species, and are not any kind of half-breed. They prefer to keep to themselves and do not enter into the other races' affairs unless necessary. History Culture and characteristics Faith Though not outright religious, the Centaurs acknowledge the Goddess and the Faith of Seven Stars in their relationship to magic and nature itself. Gender roles Males have the dangerous roles of hunter and protector, females usually outnumber males two to one. On some rare occasions, females have taken up these roles, it is very rare for the female centaur to have any combat training. The Centaurs' society allows for the males to have more than one wife, though this has increasingly become taboo. They mate for life, and the entire tribe participates in the education of foals. Aging Government Though they avoid contact with most other races when they can, Centaurs are very sociable creatures and take great pleasure in the society of others of their kind. Their overall organization is tribal, with a tribe divided into family groups living together in harmony. The size of a tribe varies from three to four families to upwards of twenty families. Warfare Though they typically strive to find peace and balance with nature, Centaurs act with violence when the need arises. A band of Centaurs is always armed, and the leaders carry shields. Half of the centaurs will carry oaken clubs, one quarter will carry bows, and the remainder of the band will be leaders, using shields and lances. Languages Naming Technology There are great incentives in their culture for inventing spells and technology, and they are responsible for the discoveries of photography and basic refrigeration. Centaurs also seem to favor nature over technology, the extent of their tools seems to be simple stone tools as well as their deadly bows and arrows. Cuisine Centaurs have to eat a lot to fuel their large bodies and are known to overindulge, especially with wine and ale. Customs he Centaurs are well-versed in White Magic, Divination, Archery, Horticulture, and Astronomy. Their interests are especially strong in Astronomy. They are known for being very gifted in divining, due to their knowledge of the stars. In conversation with people of other races, they are known to make vague allusions to the individual's future or the direction of society. Centaurs spend years trying to master their particular art of divining the fates. They are probably one of the most intelligent races in Cartham. Like Dryads, Centaurs live in close harmony with nature and spend their lifetimes carefully conserving natural resources. They seem to have an innate knowledge of how to achieve this precious balance. If forced to chop down a tree, they will plant a new one. They never over-hunt or over-fish like Humans do, but choose their game with care, limiting the amount they eat. Centaurs on the whole are rather proud of their species, which is evident in their testiness whenever they perceive they are being used or employed by the other races. As such, they refuse to let others ride on their backs or else be considered a common mule. They can be violent, and murder those of their kind who do participate in "servitude", though cases of this are very rare. They cast their attention upon reading signs in nature, and living in the untouched Forgotten Forest. Centaurs are territorial by nature, and will often tell travelers that they are "unwelcome" or that they have "forfeited trust". They do have a sense of honor, unwilling to harm the young. Their patience and generosity can wane, and will attack children or young adults who pose an immediate threat. Centaurs survive through a mixture of hunting, foraging, fishing, agriculture and trade. Though they shun dealings with Humans, they have been known to trade with Elves on occasion. Centaurs both have an untameable nature in the wild, but can also serve as teachers in White Magic and Divination. Many humans believe Centaurs to be the picture of savagery and brutality, but this is not the case. They cut themselves off of the other races to deal with their own internal affairs, and are protective of their land for their own safety, and do not fight unless provoked. The Centaurs have methods of concealment, avoiding contact with most other races when they can. Their closest relationship is with the Merfolk, but they are not close geographically so actual contact is difficult. However, Centaurs may become rowdy, boorish, or aggressive when under the effects of alcohol. They are also extremely protective of their females and foals. They tend to be pastoral, but will react with violence if their lifestyle or survival is threatened. Physical appearance Like horses, Centaurs come in a variety of colors, their hair usually matching the color of their tail. They are not very pleased to be insulted, particularly where their lineage is concerned. They possess the ability of clairvoyance. Notables Factions and allies Known Centaurs * Simeus Etymology Centaur is derived from Greek "kentauros", the Greek name for a Thessalonian tribe of expert horsemen. The ultimate origin of the word is unknown. Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Centaurs